


Confrontation

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Techno can braid hair, Title from Jekyll and Hyde, ayo the song slaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: Dream felt peace as Techno braided his hair, but the peace is ruined when Nightmare contacts him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade, Implied Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Implied Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 11
Kudos: 428





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with more pa I n!!!

_ Do you really think that I would ever let you go? _

_ Do you think I’d ever set you free? _

The night brought peace and quiet for the boys at the Arctic Empire. Ghostbur was lounging in the armchair of the living room, guitar with him and strumming a gentle tune. Tommy was with Phil in the kitchen, helping him make hot chocolate (though helping is an understatement because Tommy was just ranting about his day, how he almost fell in the nether again all while Phil hummed his responses and made hot chocolate). Techno was seating on the couch adjacent to the chair Wilbur was in, his fingers carding through Dream’s long hair as he braided it, the blonde sitting on the floor in between Techno’s legs, eyes closed with bliss as the piglin hybrid braided his hair. Peace and quiet was sometime that the Greater SMP and the surrounding factions lacked that. It was something Dream never knew he needed sometimes. Sure when Sapnap and George were still his friends, they had moments where they would all cuddle after a hard day of training or building. Sometimes there were days where Punz would join them. The silence amongst them was golden.

And now? He doesn’t have that with them.

_ Because of Nightmare. _

_ No, Dream. Stop thinking about it. _

Dream squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to shake the thought away while still sitting still for Techno. The hands in his hair, fingers delicately carding through his locks were comforting. It kept Dream from thinking any negative thoughts, from thinking about  _ it _ .

But of course, because Techno’s touch was gentle and relaxing, Dream’s mind wandered again.

_ If you do I’m sad to say, it simply isn’t so. _

_ You will never get away from me. _

When Dream opened his eyes once more he was not in the living room of the house, situated between Techno’s leg’s. He was in nothing but darkness. His breathing began to pick up as he began to panic.

‘ _ Hello, my little Dreamling _ ’ a voice within the darkness said. Dream’s breath hitched and he whipped his head around to see a pair of dark purple glowing eyes. 

“W-What do you want?” The speedrunner stuttered, taking a defensive step back.

‘ _ If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you, my darling, are trying to avoid me. _ ’ The glowing eyes came closer to Dream, the smaller taking another step back. ‘ _ Such a shame you are denying your fate. Holed up in this desolate wasteland with a broken father, a dead leader, an insolent boy and an emotionally constipated nether abomination. _

‘ _ You are so much more than this Dream. You are worth much more than this pitiful excuse of a family. You had it all: the power, the immortality, the upper hand. Everyone in the Greater SMP was wrapped around your pretty little delicate fingers. Why the sudden change of attitude? _ ’

A cold and sharp hand rested under Dream’s chin, it was gentle at first, like the hands of Techno that were braiding his hair. But then it became harsh, as claws dug into the skin on Dream’s face. Dream let out a little pained whimper at the sudden action.

“Why? Cus you’re using me. You’re only using my body as your machine. They hate me out there! I didn’t have it all! Everything that I allegedly had done showed nothing but a coward.” Dream snapped. “Yeah, I had it all. Before you, I had Punz, Sapnap, Bad, Sam….. George…” 

‘ _ Oh please, you’re not still on the whole break up thing- _ ‘

“Oh of course I’m still on it! They were my friends and you fucking ruined them!  _ I _ ruined them…” 

Dream went silent, soft green eyes staring into harsh purple ones. ‘ _ It’s your fault you know. You’re weak. You’re pathetic. You think that just because you are this world’s leader that you’re some big shot? Dream… you’re small. Compared to Tubbo, to Wilbur, to SCHLATT? You’re tiny. You have no authority. _ ’

“No….. no you’re wrong.” 

‘ _ Then why did Quackity stab you? Why did Tubbo arrange your execution? Why did your fiancé - sorry, ex-fiancé - admit to hating your guts and going through with the plan? Why are Sapnap and George still hating you? Because you’re pathetic. You chose violence- _ ‘

“You chose violence!”

‘ _ I simply manifested the things you were thinking! _ ’ Nightmare snapped, bringing Dream silent. The green eyed boy looked at the purple eyes, pleading for an explanation. ‘ _ You were thinking that all of this pain would go away by force. By being violent. Hurting others before you hurt yourself. Although, you’ve already done that part too. _ ’

Nightmare’s eyes moved down to Dream’s arms, covered by the light blue sleeves. The speedrunner tensed up, one hand going to clasp his sleeve. 

Nightmare scoffed and rolled its eyes. ‘ _ Pathetic I tell you. Alone, you are nothing but a lonely child. No family. No home. The community house? It’s not yours anymore. It’s not your safe space anymore. You opened it to the public. It’s for everyone. _ ’

  
  
  


_ All that you are is a face in the mirror _

_ I close my eyes and you disappear. _

_ I’m what you face when you face in the mirror _

_ Long as you live I will still be here. _

  
  


Dream’s eyes opened as he snapped back into reality, jerking slightly in between Techno’s legs. The pinkette nearly took his hands off Dream’s hair and looked down at him. “You okay?” He asked in his calm voice.

The voice soothed Dream and his worries. He let out a shaky sigh and nodded, rubbing at his eyes. “Yeah….. yeah I’m just tired.” He looked up at Techno, the piglin hybrid able to see the disappearing purple color from the blonde’s eyes.

“Okay. I thought I did something to hurt you.”

Dream shivered at the thought but shook his head. “No. You’re good.” He muttered.

_ All that you are is the end of a  _ **_nightmare_ **

_ All that you are is a dying scream. _

_ After tonight, I shall end this demon  _ **_dream_ ** _. _

  
  


Phil and Tommy had come out of the kitchen with hot chocolate in both hands, giving a cup to Dream and another to Techno. (Wilbur is a ghost. It’ll just go through him.) Dream held the cup of hot chocolate in his hands, relaxing at the warmth it emanated.

“Hey, the braid looks good on you Dream!” Tommy complimented with a cheeky smile.

Dream looked at Tommy and he chuckled slightly. “You should thank Techno. Really, I don’t know how you find the time to style hair.”

“Style? Please.” Techno scoffed, mock offense. “That’s just a way to get hair out of your face. If you want to see styled hair, give me a few hours on your hair and emeralds.”

“Holy shit, lemme sleep first.” Dream said, blinking in surprise.

Phil chuckled fondly at the harmless banter and sipped at his hot chocolate, watching over his boys. It was about a month since they had taken Dream in and patched him up. So far he was healing nicely physically, but there was still so much mental baggage he held that makes it difficult to properly heal. Whatever the Dreamon, demon thing, Nightmare did, it took a bad effect on not only Dream, but the entire SMP. The addition of Patches however, was a promising start to Dream’s rehabilitation.

  
  
  
  


After everyone had finished their hot chocolate, they decided to turn in for the night. Dream went to his room and closed the door, Patches looking up at him from her place on the bed. She meowed in greeting and went back to sleep. Dream smiled and he removed his boots and pants, throwing on a pair of sweatpants. He climbed into his bed, throwing the covers over himself and stared out the window at the moonless sky. He thought about what Nightmare said, its parting words haunting him. Rolling up his sleeves, Dream traced the scars on his arms. This was all done by Dream repeatedly scratching his arms when he was semi-conscious, just so that he could  _ feel  _ something. The phantom feeling of Nightmare’s sharp claws raking through his arms prevalent. 

Shivering, Dream rolled his sleeves back down and curled up in bed.

  
  


_ This is not a  _ **_dream_ ** _ my friend and it will never end. _

_ This one is the  _ **_nightmare_ ** _ that goes on. _

**Author's Note:**

> So y’all... rip community house amirite?
> 
> Also! @ArrayWishful on Twitter made amazing FANART for the series that I’ll include in a separate thing on its own! If you have fanart for the series, send it my way @TearsMadam on Twitter!


End file.
